Vintallian language
Vintallian language is a Selucic language used in Vintalli, the largest island of Gaduridos, and is one of nation's major languages. Vintallian is very similar to the Istalian language, from which actually it split off and with which shares grammar and large part of the vocabulary. Despite Vintallian and Istalian are mutually comprehensible and are clearly related (the written form in Selucic alphabet is almost identical), until recent times many Seleyan scholars continued to assert that Vintallian was a member of the Anantonese language family and which developed independently by Istalian. Furthermore, the fact that the current Vintallian has little or nothing to do with the so called Old Vintallian language, the former a truly Anantonese-related language, it's a further evidence of the extraneousness of the two languages and the closeness with Istalian, of which some consider Vintallian as a dialects although they developed indeed in parallel maintaining strong similarities. Many linguistic scholars attribute to the insular nature of Vintalli the fact that the Vintallian maintained its strong similarities with Istalian. Similarly, the Istalian himself has maintained very strong similarities with the Selucian language since it developed on an island, Alaria, so both languages were protected from excessive external influences thanks to the island nature of the lands where they developed. Today, around 60% of Vintallians speak Vintallian as a first language. On mainland Gaduridos, the Vintallian language is a common second language. It is also spoken by a significant minority of Kalistanis. History After long years of studies and research, especially by part of Istalian researchers and linguists since the beginning of 42nd century, it has been attested the settlement of proto-istalian (or istalo-selucic) merchants since the end of the first century of the Hosian era. The Istalian, or Estalian, colonies in Alaria and in the Sarrentina Peninsula, having inherited the traditional Selucian inclination towards the sea, exploration and trade, in turn developed a great seafaring tradition with merchant vessels sailing across most part of the known world. The Estalian merchants, like their selucic cousins, established several outpost in foreign soil and, among them, as mentioned, also in Vintalli where these outpost became permanent due to the strategic position in the middle of the Anantonese Ocean and between the four eastern seas. Estalian settlers moved in these outpost where they established cordial and friendly relations with the native Vin' tribes (mainly descendants of Gao-Showan people from the modernday Indrala). The selucic settlers of the selucic city-states which developed from the original trade outpost influenced greatly the native and in few times the proto-istalian bacame a lingua franca, especially used with foreigners, mainly other selucic merchants and explorers, and during the following centuries supplanted the previous Anantonese-related language, at least until the beginning of the Anantonese expansion in Seleya and also in Vintalli. The influence of the istalo-selucic city-states was very important for the future development of the Vintallian history and the organization of the insland in city-states as discovered and then conquered by the Ikradonian in the 5th century directly derived from the societal selucic traditions. The so called Vintalii tribe which lived in the south of the island at the time of the Ikradonian colonization, and which formed with the Opii the so called Vintalli Tribes, actually were the descendand of the istalo-selucic settlers mixed with the native population. The Ikradonian conquest of the Island, indeed, reduced the influence of the previous growing Kalistani kingdoms and empires, which tried also to colonize the island, and was a factor which helped to preserve the Vintallian traditions and language, which previously was under a anantonese process of assimilation. The Anantonese growing influence before the Ikradonian conquest could explain the maintaining and using of an alphabet of the Old Vintallian which, in turn, derived from the two traditional Anantonese scripts. Old Vintallian The Old Vintallian language was a language related to the Anantonese ones that was used in Vintalli until the first century. It was used by the Vin' tribes of South Vintalli. Old Vintallian became extinct in the first century, when Vintallians began to be ever more influenced by the sophisticated Selucic settlers who imposed their language as trade language and lingua franca. However, the Old Vintallian alphabet was preserved. The alphabet is: There are various schemes for transliterating Vintallian into the Selucic alphabet; the most-used one is shown above. However, most transliteration schemes are not phonetically correct. Category:Gaduridos Category:Languages Category:Language